


Sarumi

by Fate_Camiswhil



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Misaki, Genderbending, M/M, Rule 63, SaruMi - Freeform, Sarumi Fest 2016, Teenage Pregnancy, sarufem!mi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Camiswhil/pseuds/Fate_Camiswhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarufem!Mi In which Misaki was pregnant when Saruhiko left her. Five years later, Saruhiko comes upon a child with painfully familiar amber eyes that creepily and eerily resembles him. The kid's name was Sarumi, hence the title because I am creative as fuck. SaruMi Fest 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The son he didn't know he had.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing genderbending (because I can't mpreg), and honestly I think this is the only way I can appreciate het now. I am so far gone. :'D

**"Sarumi"**

**Part 1: The son he didn** **'t know he had.**

Fushimi squinted his eyes at the mirror, staring at his reflection. There were big dark bags under his eyes, his lips were chapped and broken, a seemingly permanent vertical crease in the middle of his eyebrows, and his pale-as-sheet face is as hollow as the rest of his thin and lanky body. He was just twenty years old, but God did he feel old and dying. Hopefully soon, he silently prayed. Heaving the deepest breath his lungs would allow him, he started washing his face. Then he combed his hair, parting it on the left side so he could remind himself of that one favorite nightmare he loved as a child, because fuck his life.

Well, at least he had the glasses.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he donned the infamous blue uniform of Scepter 4. He's been working there for over 5 years now after dropping out of middle school and well, breaking up with his childhood sweetheart. He vaguely wonders where she was now, he hadn't really seen her since. Brushing off resurfacing feelings of things he'd rather not remember, he stepped out of his room, walking swiftly towards the conference hall for the daily paper works he has to take care of so he'd be free for patrol for the rest of the afternoon, and just in case an emergency suddenly comes up.

Pushing open the double doors, he was greeted by the backs of his subordinates, hunched together in a circle.

"What's going on?" He looked over them as the doors closed behind him.

Almost all the backs stiffened at hearing his voice, that was not a good sign.

"What is it?" Fushimi crossed his arms, demanding an explanation. He was almost sure they had done something that would cause him more paperwork, they always did that.

They slowly turned to him, taking a little step back as they paved the way, but no one uttered a word. As the group hesitantly broke off, he noticed their Captain standing beside a chair in the middle of their circle, Lieutenant Awashima standing on the other side. Captain wore his usual polite smile that told you he knew things you didn't, Awashima on the other hand, gave him a nervous curt nod. And instead of relaxing at the sight of his two superiors, of course he became even more anxious, those two never made anything better. Also, because even after most of his men had moved, Doumyouji remained standing in the middle, completely blocking his view of whatever it was they were fussing over.

"Good morning, Fushimi-san," Doumyouji greeted before swallowing a hefty amount of saliva, and then producing the fakest smile he's seen in days.

He stared him down, "move."

Doumyouji looked like he wanted to say something, but Hidaka pulled him out of the way before he was able to.

"Uhmm, surprise...?" He heard Doumyouji's voice from a distance.

And that was the first time Fushimi saw a child that eerily and creepily resembles him, except for the eyes, they were instead a painfully familiar shade of amber.

"Papa!" The kid hopped off the chair, ran to him and immediately latched himself on his legs. "So, this is where you were working! Mama always said you were far, far away from us, but this is closer than I thought!"

"Excuse me?" Fushimi honestly didn't know how to react.

"Papa, don't you remember me?" The kid pouted for a few seconds, before eventually breaking into a grin. "It's me! Sarumi!"

"Sarumi?"

"Yeah! I'm all grown up now, see?!"

"But I don't have a son."

"But you're Fushimi, right? That's what that guy called you earlier," Sarumi even pointed at Doumyouji. "Your name is Fushimi Saruhiko, right?"

Fushimi nodded numbly.

"Then, you're my father! That's what Mama always told me!"

"And your mother is?"

"Yata Misaki, of course!" The child beamed.

Fushimi suddenly felt his whole world crumbling down, and he was slowly starting to forget how to breathe.

"Papa?" Sarumi looked worriedly at him, he was turning even paler if that was possible.

Fushimi stared down at the kid for a little while longer, before bending down to his level, playing along. "What did your mother tell you about me?"

Sarumi looked up for a moment to think, and then brought his eyes back down to meet his father's gaze. "Well, she said she named me after you, it was a combination of your name and hers. She also told me you worked really far away from us, I used to think she meant overseas because she kept on exaggerating, but this is just one taxi ride away!"

"Anything else?"

"She said I got your bad eyesight, that's why I have to wear glasses." Sarumi showed off his glasses, emphasizing what he was saying. Then he suddenly lowered his head and played with the hem of his shirt before continuing. "She also said you're always busy with work and live here, that's why you can't come home."

"I see," Fushimi looked around the other people in the room, before asking another question. "So, what brings you to my workplace, huh? Were you looking for me?"

"Ahh... my teacher brought me here, she thinks I'm a strain, but I'm not."

"And why does she think that?"

"Because I... sooorta, kinda..." Sarumi bit his lip and looked away before admitting, "-tried to set my classmates on fire."

"You what?"

"Because they were bullying me, and making up stupid stories about Mama!"

"How did you exactly try to set them on fire? Did you bring a lighter?"

"No, with my red aura of course." Sarumi rubbed at his nape and stuck out his tongue, looking somewhat proud of himself and not remorseful at all.

"You have red aura?"

"Yeah, I got it from you and Mama!" The kid snapped his fingers to prove it, and true enough, a spark of red aura manifested and danced along his fingers.

"Is it possible to pass on an aura through childbirth?" Fushimi heard Awashima ask their Captain, belatedly remembering that he wasn't alone with the child.

"Well, there are no records of that as of yet, but passing it on naturally seems more plausible than putting a four-year-old child through initiation." Their Captain answered. "No King in his right mind would try that."

"Yeah, that's also what Shiro-san said." Sarumi agreed, fanning his hands to put out the flames.

"You met the Silver King?" Fushimi had to ask.

"Uh-huh!" Sarumi nodded excitedly. "When Mama found out I had flames, she brought me at Homra to meet Mikoto-san and Shiro-san! They said that I was the proof that it could actually happen!"

"It's still not supposed to be possible." Fushimi shook his head.

"Shiro-san said that it might be due to both of my parents having red aura," Sarumi fisted both hands in front of his chest. "Mama has red aura, and you do too, right, Papa?"

Fushimi nodded tentatively.

"That's interesting, we would've certainly appreciated it if the Red King and the Silver King relayed such an information though. Then, we wouldn't be caught unprepared by such surprises." Munakata pondered aloud.

 _Which they didn't, probably because of Misaki... and me._ Fushimi thought internally. "Still, didn't they tell you not to use your power as you pleased?"

At this, Sarumi guiltily bowed his head again because they did, but he had his reasons. "I just started attending Kindergarten last month, and I seriously tried just ignoring the other kids when they tease me... but when they brought up lies about Mama, they were pushing their luck." After saying that, Sarumi didn't look guilty anymore, he knew he wasn't the one who was in the wrong.

And Fushimi seemed to agree, if the dark look in his eyes were anything to go by. "What did they say about Misaki?"

"Mama walks me to school, and picks me up when classes end. Everyone says she's too young and pretty to be a mother of a child my age, they also know that she works at a bar... and that I'm using her surname..."

Fushimi's eyes slowly widened at the indications, dreading the rest of Sarumi's story.

"They call her bad names... claiming that she's a prostitute who got pregnant, that's why she was bringing me up by herself."

"That's not true," Fushimi muttered before he could stop himself.

"I know! That's why I wanted to burn them!"

"Didn't you tell them off, at least?"

"I did! I told them I did have a father, that you're just working somewhere far away... but it's not like I've ever met you before. And I know you and Mama aren't married so I can't use your name."

Fushimi stared at the child, he still couldn't believe all of this, but he had to make sure the kid learns how to defend himself, and Misaki, most importantly. "Next time, don't let anyone stop you. Burn even the teachers, burn the entire school if you have to."

"Fushimi-kun!"

Fushimi heard Awashima's reprimanding voice, but payed no heed. "Protect your mother when I'm not there." Honestly, he didn't know why he was saying that, but he felt the need to.

It was an order, Sarumi could tell, and something tells him he had to keep it a secret from his mother. He gave his father a familiar twisted smile, and nodded silently.

And that's when everyone became sure, Sarumi was Fushimi's son, there were no doubts about it now.

"Good boy," Fushimi ruffled he kid's hair, glad of their clear understanding.

When Fushimi stood up, Sarumi automatically reached up, both of his arms asking silently to be picked up. The father shrugged to himself before hovering and lifting up the kid, wondering about a few more things. "How old are you, by the way?"

"Five!" Sarumi grinned proudly.

"You must be pretty smart, considering everything you've been saying since earlier."

"Yeah, Mama says I'm a genius!"

"Really?" _You act like an idiot though._

"Yeah, she tells me I'm amazing all the time!" Sarumi boasted.

"I can see that."

Before Fushimi could sit Sarumi on his desk, the double doors banged open, revealing an unmistakably angry and fuming Misaki. Amber eyes on fire, and her hair flowing to her shoulders as they always did in middle school. She was wearing denim shorts, and an over-sized white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. And in all honesty, she was too young to look like a mother at all.

"Where is my son?" Yata seethed, red aura dangerously leaking out of her form.

"Long time no see, Misaki~" Fushimi greeted in a sing-song, delighted when she directed her attention to him.

"Mama! I'm here!" Sarumi waved cheerfully.

And Fushimi didn't even try stopping the smirk that was slowly forming on his face, as he watched Misaki's eyes widen at him and their son.

Yata gritted her teeth, and said in her most venomous voice. "Put him down."

"Mama?" Sarumi was obviously confused, but no one payed attention to him.

Fushimi wordlessly released their son on the ground, instead of on his desk as he initially planned.

"Sarumi, come here!"

Sarumi didn't understand why his Mama was so angry, so he turned to his father. "But Papa-"

"If you want to stay with him, I'm leaving you here and you'll never see me again!" Yata cut him off, yelling with all her fury, eyes hidden behind her bangs.

Sarumi jolted at that, running automatically to his mother's side, and taking her hand.

"Let's go home," Yata smiled gently down on him, all signs of previous anger gone.

Fushimi just watched the two of them turn to leave, walking away with Sarumi looking back at him, until the doors closed.

"Didn't know you had a son, Fushimi-kun." Munakata reminded him the rest of Scepter 4 were still there.

 _Neither did I._ He didn't answer.

Munakata gave him a clipped smile, "you may take a break for today if you want."

"Thank you," Fushimi replied this time and promptly walked out. He didn't think he needed the break, but he wasn't going to say no. He didn't want to stay there and be the target of questions he didn't know the answers to, even though he knew they wouldn't ask out loud. It was obvious that everyone could easily figure it out, whatever happened to them a long time ago.

* * *

The next day, Fushimi decided to pick up his son from school, and use him as an excuse to be able to talk to Misaki. He parked his car near the gates and exited to stand by the yard, along with the parents whom were also waiting to pick up their children. Needless to say, Fushimi stuck out like a sore thumb, being a guy of his age and all. Not to mention, the car, the Scepter 4 uniform and the sword strapped by his waist. He didn't need to show off to be honest, and he wasn't particularly petty either, but if these people taught their kids to be judgmental and bully others for it, then he figured he might as well give them a little something to talk about. They were messing with his son and Misaki, after all.

It was also a good thing he called Totsuka-san first, and asked him to keep Misaki pre-occupied. Totsuka probably heard about Sarumi being taken to Scepter 4 and all, so he wasn't surprised when the man readily accepted, maybe too happily in fact, but he couldn't ask for more. He belatedly wondered about all the things that Misaki probably told them about him from the day they broke up until the incident just yesterday, then again it's not like he actually cared what they think.

The bell rang, and children started to exit the building, one by one and then a horde. He was standing in the middle, making sure every single child, parent and teacher were aware of his presence, and watched out for him too. He was starting to hear whispers, but it was easy enough to just glare them away, they won't try to get near him anyway.

"Papa?"

He suddenly heard Sarumi's voice, turning his head back to his front, he saw his son standing there.

"Papa, what are you doing here?!" Sarumi ran up to him.

"Picking you up, of course." Fushimi tried to give him a casual smile, but it felt weird so he dropped it. "I also need to talk to your mom a bit."

"It's because of yesterday, isn't it? That was the first time I've ever seen her so mad..."

"Did she tell you why?"

"Nope, when we got home she acted like nothing happened, and kept smiling at me like usual."

"I see... well, let's get you home first." Fushimi took his hand and led him to the car, opening the door for him.

"Wow! I didn't know you were rich, Papa!" Sarumi clumsily climbed on the seat.

"What can I say, your mother hit the jackpot," Fushimi couldn't help smirking at the insinuation, making sure everyone in the nearby vicinity heard what they were talking about. He then closed the passenger door, walked to the other side and climbed on the driver's seat. Thinking back on it, it was a good decision he bought this car. He'd been working for over five years, living at the dorms, barely eating. He'd always had more than enough savings and honestly, this car was the only form of luxury he ever actually spent on. It definitely wasn't bad.

"This is the first time I've ever ridden on a car! You're amazing, Papa!" Sarumi's eyes were sparkling, a nostalgic light burning within them, Fushimi had to pause at that.

Sarumi was undeniably his carbon copy, who obviously had Misaki's personality. He was glad the child didn't turn out like him, but there was more to it, a feeling he can't place. Maybe because the child looked exactly like him, that he remembers how he used to be as a child himself. And honestly, seeing the kid smile at him like that made him feel good inside.

Why wasn't his father like that?

He definitely isn't feeling any kind of impulse to make Sarumi cry or suffer, in fact he felt the opposite, because the more his son acted like Misaki, the more he wanted to spoil him. It might still be a little awkward, but the impulse was already there. If Sarumi was more like himself though, he wondered if he would end up wanting to make the child cry. Then again, there was no way Misaki would let that happen, because Misaki wasn't like his mother. That's right. They were different, they weren't like his parents at all. He has absolutely nothing to worry about.

Fushimi heaved a deep breath. For the second time in his life, he couldn't be any more thankful for that Misaki factor in his life. And no matter how many times or how hard he tries to look away, he always ends up coming back. It's because Misaki was there that he knew, there was something good in his life. And honestly, he didn't know what he did to deserve Misaki. But heck, he knows the answer to that. He doesn't.

He drove swiftly towards Yata's apartment, having looked up the information the day prior. They were going to wait for Yata there, and then... chaos, most probably. He smirked, he could hardly wait.

Arriving at the complex, Fushimi made Sarumi lead him to their unit, stopping at the door because obviously, neither of them had the keys. The father looked around them for a bit before crouching down to peek at the key hole. Fishing out a pin from the inside of his coat, he looked over at his son.

"Watch carefully, this could be useful to you in the future." Then he proceeded to pick the lock like the professional thief he was not, and it didn't even take two minutes to open the door.

"That is just wicked cool." Sarumi uttered with wide eyes, as his father held the door for him.

They went in and started waiting, Fushimi sitting himself on the floor by the coffee table. The apartment was a little small, almost just as big as his room in the dorms. There's a small kitchenette, a bathroom, a low coffee table, a tv, and two futons folded up in an open closet. It wasn't bare at all though. The place was littered with toys, and posters and all sorts of trinkets, most of them probably belonged to Sarumi but he was sure Misaki played with those things too. Speaking of Misaki, it shouldn't take long for her to get to the school, have the teachers tell him that Sarumi had been picked up by his father, and head straight home here. And then he would be able to mess with her again. He hated to admit it, but he did miss her.

Sarumi walked over to him, placing down a few textbooks in front of him. "Can you help me with some of my homework, Papa?"

Fushimi raised an eyebrow, but didn't reject him. "Sure, while we wait, but don't you usually do this with your mother?"

The kid looked away, "not really... I try to do it myself because when Mama helps me, my answers turn out wrong."

Fushimi stiffened and felt the need to bash his face on the table, he settled with pinching the bridge of his nose. "All right, sure. No problem." He looked over the problems and silently cursed at Misaki. _This is kindergarten level._

They got math and science done before they heard a key turning in the door, a shuffling of shoes, hurried steps, and Misaki was standing in front of them, disheveled and breathless. She looked at Fushimi with wide eyes, lips trembling, then glanced at Sarumi, before looking back at Fushimi.

"Get out."

Fushimi chuckled, stood up and walked to stop in front of her. "That's fine, but you're coming with me."

Yata looked over to Sarumi again.

"It's fine, Mama. I'll wait here, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," Fushimi's clone smiled, before going back to his homework.

Yata turned to Fushimi and glared, walking to get out of the house again. Fushimi followed her until they stopped at a bench on the other side of the street from the complex, Yata sat herself and so did Fushimi.

"What do you want?" Yata didn't beat around the bush.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a son?" Fushimi didn't either.

"What does it matter?" Yata avoided his gaze. "And you didn't answer my question."

Fushimi could figure out a few reasons for himself why she didn't tell him, so he just answered the question this time. "I want Sarumi under my family registry."

Yata's eyes slowly widened, breathing deeply. "Why?"

"Well, it's definitely better than being an illegitimate son under your family's registry."

"I mean, why are you doing this? Why are you even here? You don't care about Sarumi! You don't care about-" Yata had to pause and look away before lowly muttering, "...me."

Fushimi thought it was normal for her to think like that, he didn't tell her why he left in the first place. "You didn't ask him how he was sent to Scepter 4?" When Yata didn't answer, he continued. "People at his school think he's a son of a prostitute, because you're a young single mother who works at a bar."

"I don't care about what they think, Sarumi shouldn't either."

"He doesn't, but he still gets bullied for it... Anyway, he tried to set his classmates on fire, and when his teacher caught him, she thought he was a strain."

"I told him not to use his red aura," Yata muttered lowly.

"It wasn't his fault, if he had a father he wouldn't be bullied in the first place."

"Do you realize what it is you're suggesting?" Yata looked incredulous at him.

"I meant it."

"Meant what?"

"I meant to get you pregnant. All those times we did it, wasn't just because I was horny or perverted. I wanted to bind you to me, with a child."

"Then why did you leave me?" Yata's voice lowered distinctly, teeth gritting and hands tightening into a fist on her lap.

"I didn't know you were pregnant, you should've told me."

"Well, I didn't know either! You think I could figure those things out on my own?!"

"I think your stomach would grow big enough though."

"Barely, I found out during my second trimester."

"That means you missed at least three periods, and still you didn't notice?"

"I just thought it was convenient, okay?!"

Fushimi covered his face, shoulders slightly trembling. "I can't believe this, you're such an idiot."

"Don't you fucking laugh, asshole!" Yata was bright red from embarrassment she guessed, but seeing Saruhiko laugh like that after so long tugged a little string at her heart. She looked away.

Fushimi removed the hand from his face, "I'm glad, that you got pregnant with my child."

"Thanks, I guess? For not thinking that he wasn't yours."

"Well, with a face like that, if he wasn't mine then I'd think you were fucking my father."

"Eww, gross! That's disgusting, how dare you?!" Yata glared, face still a little red.

"Exactly."

...

"I hadn't seen you since..." Fushimi couldn't finish the sentence so he just asked. "Where have you been?"

"You were looking for me?"

"Maybe."

Yata scoffed dryly, "when I found out I was pregnant, I went home to Mom. I didn't understand anything, and didn't know how to raise a child, let alone by myself. Well, everyone at the bar tried to be as helpful as they can, but none of them really knew what was happening."

Fushimi thought he should apologize, then again, he didn't actually want to be forgiven. "What did your parents say? What did you tell them about me?"

"I told them you were busy working, they didn't pry."

"I see, we should visit them one of these days, together." Fushimi expected Misaki to reject the idea, but her reply was something else.

"Are you sure it's okay, for Sarumi to be a Fushimi?" Yata glanced at him, but quickly looked away.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have asked." Fushimi's voice and expression remained as distant and neutral as ever.

"But in order to register him under your name, we have to..."

"We have to get married." Fushimi glanced at Yata.

"It's only on paper, right?" Yata was staring at her lap again.

"Yeah... sure." Fushimi noted absent-mindedly, still trying to gauge Misaki's feelings on the matter.

"And anyway, just because I'm okay with this doesn't mean I've forgiven you." Yata's eyes were glancing between Saruhiko's lap and back to hers, she didn't want to look him in the eye.

"I don't remember apologizing for anything, so you don't have to forgive me."

"I don't get you, what the hell is your deal?" Yata bit on her lips.

"Sarumi needs a father, whether it's me or not..." Fushimi regarded Yata from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't have anyone like that, and if you think I'd get a stepfather for him then you're wrong. You know how something like that went for me, I don't want Sarumi to feel that he doesn't belong."

Fushimi couldn't stop the smile creeping up his face, he looked the other direction. "So, it's settled then? I'll take care of the papers and deliver them to you to be signed."

"That's fine."

"I'll see you then," Fushimi got up, staring down at her for a while before turning to his back. "Also, I'll be picking up Sarumi from school from now on. You can leave that to me."

Yata nodded but refused to meet his gaze, she did watch him board his car and drive off though. She remained in her seat until his car was out of sight, a single thought plaguing in her mind. Saruhiko didn't directly answer her when she asked him why he left. And during the entire conversation, he insinuated that he was only doing it for Sarumi. He also said that he wasn't asking to be forgiven. Yata stood up, intending to return to her apartment. She looked one last time at the direction Saruhiko's car had disappeared to.

If she didn't have Sarumi, Saruhiko wouldn't have come to see her again.

 


	2. Part 2: The home he didn't know he wished for

**"Sarumi"**

**Part 2: The home he didn** **'t know he wished for** **.**

Yata watched Sarumi's sleeping face that night.

She couldn't figure out what Saruhiko was thinking, why did he even offer? It's not like he actually cared, right? That was unthinkable, all of this was. After everything, she still couldn't understand what that guy was thinking. And that was terrifying, she never knows if he would pull through. Even though, he used to be the person she thought would always be by her side, that meant nothing now.

Saruhiko was someone she didn't know anymore, and even now she doesn't have the slightest idea why he left her in the first place. Call her stupid, but what the hell was she supposed to do? She was pregnant, at fifteen, by herself. Everyone at the bar started fussing over her, but her mind couldn't process anything. She just stopped. All she could remember was begging Mikoto-san, and everyone at Homra, not to go after Saruhiko. That she'd go home instead, to think and figure things out. Her mother did most of the work though, she was taken care of. Until she gave birth, and there was suddenly a baby crying in her arms.

She remembered staring at him, so small and so fragile. But this kid almost killed her, such a dangerous little thing. She didn't know what to do then, she didn't know what to feel either. Was she really going to raise this child? Is she capable of such a feat? Is this even okay? She wasn't prepared for this, she didn't even want any of this. But the child was already born. And as much as she doesn't know anything, what she does know is that she had to move. Don't think, just move. And do what you have to do. She was a mother now, there's a baby relying on her. And she felt like going crazy, she could just explode!

But then, the baby opened his eyes, and she saw her reflection. And for the first time in her life, she thought maybe there was a color even more beautiful than red. So much so that she cried. It was amazing. And it was because of that, she was able to push through. She would do anything for that baby, even everything, even now. It was weird. Everything scared her, but at the same time, nothing did.

In the end, she still didn't understand anything. She still didn't understand Saruhiko. But it doesn't matter, because she would still do it all. For Sarumi.

Besides, even though she doesn't know Saruhiko's reasons, whatever he was planning. She knows deep within herself that he wouldn't really mean her and their child any harm. Saruhiko could hate her, and leave her again. But that's fine. She knows he isn't like his father, Saruhiko won't hurt Sarumi. At least, not intentionally. And whether she would be proven wrong or not, lies in his hands. No matter what, it was worth a shot.

She believes in Saruhiko, that's why it's okay even if she doesn't understand.

* * *

Fushimi went to pick up Sarumi again, but this time he had Hidaka, Akiyama, Kamo and Doumyouji standing at ease by his sides. Needless to say, he was gathering attention again.

"Papa! You're here today too!" Sarumi ran as fast as he could, having peaked at the gates from his classroom and saw that he was there.

"Didn't your mother tell you?"

"Well, she did, but I didn't want to keep my hopes up," Sarumi lightly scratched his cheek.

"If I said so, I'd do it."

Sarumi's eyes sparkled the same way his mother's did, and Fushimi couldn't stop the upturning of his lips. "By the way, look! I got all perfect marks!" Sarumi waved a few papers in front of him, some of them he recognized as the homework he helped him with.

"Wow~ Sarumi's really smart!" Doumyouji couldn't help muttering out loud. When Sarumi noticed him, he blushed a little and held on the pants of his father. "Aww~ how cute, he's shy!"

"Cut it out, Doumyouji," Hidaka chided.

"We were on patrol before we came here," Fushimi explained to his son, and Sarumi nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, they heard a little girl calling out to their direction. "Father!"

At this, Kamo knelt down and greeted her with a hug. "Long time no see, Ryouko." [1]

"EHHH?!"

"I forgot to mention my daughter goes to the same school," Kamo rubbed at his nape, smiling sheepishly.

"You're kidding, right?" Fushimi uttered in a deadpan.

"Well, isn't that great?" Doumyouji said good-naturedly. "The two of them could be friends."

"I don't need friends, most of the kids in this school are stupid anyways," Sarumi kept his head down.

"Wow, he's just as social as his father," Doumyouji whispered to Hidaka.

"Yeah, and here I thought he got Yata-san's personality, but it looks like he also got a bit of Fushimi-san's," Hidaka replied, and the two of them laughed until they saw Fushimi glaring at them.

"Ryouko, do you know Sarumi-kun?" Kamo asked his daughter.

The girl nodded , glancing worriedly at Sarumi. "Yeah, he's my classmate."

"Be good to him, okay? He's the son of one of my Bosses," Kamo smiled meaningfully at his daughter.

"Okay, but he's kinda scary sometimes," Ryouko admitted.

"His father too," Kamo laughed sheepishly.

"Well, if you guys aren't done yet, we'll go on ahead." Fushimi cleared his voice, taking his son by the hand.

"Ah, right!" Kamo straightened up, lining himself with Akiyama, Doumyouji and Hidaka.

"If anything comes up, you know how to reach me." Fushimi turned to his back, walking his son to the car.

"Yes!" The four subordinates chorused with a mock salute.

"See you tomorrow, Fushimi-san!" Hidaka yelled as they got on the car.

"Take care!" Doumyouji added.

As they watched the car drive off, Kamo picked up his daughter. "Well, I'll take her home for now too."

"Yeah," Hidaka nodded.

"Wait, but what about us? We came here in Fushimi-san's car, does that mean we're walking back?" Doumyouji belatedly realized.

"It seems like it," Akiyama affirmed.

"Well, we can take a taxi?" Hidaka offered.

"Fushimi-san's so cruel." Doumyouji lamely finished.

* * *

During the drive home, the father and son enjoyed a somewhat comfortable silence. Sarumi's initial amazement on the car had faded after the first time, and now he was just quietly watching the scene out the window pass by. The kid looked a lot smarter when he had his mouth shut, and like this he was so much more like his father.

"Papa..." Sarumi started, not looking at his father.

Fushimi glanced at him, but didn't say anything.

"I don't really know what's going on between you and Mama, so you can't expect me to understand... but I don't need to understand anyway, just-" Sarumi paused and looked at his father square in the eyes, "if you make Mama cry, I'll never forgive you."

Fushimi stared at his son, and really regarded him for a minute. What he said just now was probably the most perfect his sentiments could be in combination with Misaki's. It was a good thing they were at a stoplight, and he almost forgot his son was waiting for a confirmation when the red turned green. He directed himself back on the road. "Yeah, that's fine."

The rest of the drive dragged on, and neither of them talked again.

"I'm home!" Sarumi announced as he jumped in and started removing his shoes, the door wasn't locked.

"Welcome back," Yata greeted them by the entrance, wearing an apron and was obviously starting to prepare dinner. "How was school? Did you have fun?"

"The usual," Sarumi shrugged. "Lots of stupid kids pissed me off all day long."

"You really need to do something about that attitude of yours, young man. Otherwise you'll never have friends." Yata reprimanded playfully, before awkwardly glancing at Saruhiko, she noticed he was openly staring.

"I don't need friends," Sarumi replied, setting down his bag on the side.

"Please don't say that, I didn't raise you to be exactly like your father," Yata had her hands on her hips, looking exasperated.

"You didn't have friends when we were kids either, Misaki~ And he's smart enough so he'll be fine by himself," Fushimi announced his presence. "Also, can you not pretend you don't notice me while I'm here?"

"Believe me, I tried." Yata sneered at his direction, but didn't fully face him.

"Anyway, I have the papers," Fushimi showed himself in, sitting in front of the small coffee table and laying down said papers.

"Right," Yata followed his lead, before turning to their son. "Sarumi, we have a little something to talk about."

Sarumi was supposed to start doing his homework, so he set aside his books he had to set aside his books when she called him. Crawling to the coffee table, he sat in front of his parents.

"Sarumi, actually..." Yata nervously began, then heaved a breath to proclaim. "Mama and Papa have a surprise for you!"

Fushimi raised an eyebrow, he didn't know they'd go about it this way.

"Right~?" Yata suddenly turned to him with a glaring smile.

"Sure," Fushimi looked away with a sweat-drop.

"What is it?" Sarumi smiled brightly, eyes darting to and fro between his parents.

"Well..." Yata decided to violently nudge at the man beside her.

"Tch!" Fushimi fixed his glasses, announced in a deadpan. "We're getting married."

"And you know what that means, right?" Yata quickly cut in. "You're going to become a Fushimi!"

Sarumi's shoulders slacked, eyes slowly widening. And suddenly, a sniffle. "Really?"

"Aww, don't cry, baby~" Yata immediately pulled him on her lap, before kissing his forehead. "It's true, okay? We're doing it right here, right now. And you'll be our witness, okay?"

Another sniffle, and he nodded vigorously. "Okay."

Fushimi stared at them, he didn't know how big of a deal this was to be honest. He knew he always wanted to get married to Misaki, but he never really realized how important such a thing would be for Sarumi as well. He felt a little guilty, using the kid as an excuse to be with Misaki again, but he did mean the best for the kid just as much. And it's not like he would disregard Sarumi afterwards, he was his son.

Yata then turned expectantly at Fushimi to explain.

"All you have to do is sign the marriage contract, and the new family registry." [2] Fushimi pointed on the parts where Yata should sign. "Afterwards, I'll personally pass it on the people at Annex 3." [3]

"We don't even have to go to the Bureau?" Yata clarified.

"The perks of being an official," Fushimi dipped his head sideways, and then smirked.

"That's amazing..."

"That's amazing, Papa!"

When Yata and Sarumi said the same thing at the same time, although with different intensities of enthusiasm, Fushimi couldn't help but stare. They were really alike. Yata turned a little red and looked away, while Sarumi just grinned.

"Anyway, I just have to sign this, right?" Yata took a pen, and without further thinking, signed her name. It was for Sarumi, that much as good enough. She might regret this, she really could, but in the very least she would be able to say that she tried.

"And here," Fushimi pointed to another line, and then took the pen when she was done to sign his name as well.

"All right! There we go, now what?" Yata smiled down at their son.

"We celebrate, of course!" Sarumi cheered, and tugged at her apron. "Can we get ice cream, please?"

"Sure thing, sweetie~ You know where Mama's purse is, right? Go buy a gallon," Yata stood and walked to the kitchen, obviously going back to preparing dinner.

"Yay! Thanks, Mama! You're the best!" Sarumi opened a dresser, pulled out the purse and started counting the exact change he needed for the ice cream.

Fushimi moved to arrange the papers, before placing them back in a folder.

"I'll be back!" Sarumi called as he went for the door and out.

Fushimi stared at the door, then at Misaki's back, and back to the door. "Is it all right to just let him go out by himself?"

"He's smart enough for little errands like that, besides, the convenience store is just a block away." Yata answered but didn't turn back, she was busying herself, washing some vegetables.

"Hmmm..." Fushimi stared at her back, not really knowing what he was waiting for. He got up and quietly approached her.

Yata was setting the vegetables aside when she suddenly felt strong arms snaking around her waist, she froze. "Saruhiko? What're you doing?"

"I missed you, Misaki." Fushimi nuzzled at her neck, kissing the skin under her earlobe.

Yata bristled, shoving him away as hard as she can. "Don't you fucking act as if everything's going great between us!"

"Isn't it?" Fushimi stared deadpanned. "We're married now, Misaki."

"Only on paper! And I'm only doing this for Sarumi, that's all!"

"So what?" Fushimi's neutral expression didn't even budge. "Who cares about those little details? Nothing beats the fact that you actually signed those papers... Willingly, you decided to become my wife." He glared. "You're mine now."

Yata frowned at him, Saruhiko was scary when he acted like this. "Why the hell are you so adamant in claiming me now, after throwing me away before?! I don't understand you..."

"Misaki... yesterday you said you didn't have anyone right now, remember?" Fushimi took a step forward.

"Since you left me, there had only been one person on my mind all the time. My first priority above everything else, and that's Sarumi."

"Really? So, he's more important than Mikoto-san?"

"Of course, he is! He's my son! And I'm not gonna weigh their lives on a scale!" Yata felt her hands shake. Her King was still important, but with Sarumi everything else came second. She couldn't carelessly risk her life anymore, there was a child waiting for her to come back home. Another life depending on her. "And Mikoto-san doesn't have anything to do with this! Why do you always have to bring him up?!"

"Because this has something to do with him, it always had."

Misaki slowly shook her head, she couldn't understand what she was hearing. "Are you saying you left me because of Mikoto-san?"

"Maybe..." Fushimi was staring at his foot, thinking of taking another step. He sighed and straightened up. "Does it matter? I'm back now, aren't I?"

"You don't just barge back into my life after five years!" If Yata had only been irritated earlier, she's absolutely furious now. "Do you have any idea what I went through?! I was pregnant at fifteen, Saruhiko!"

Fushimi didn't bat an eye, he just watched her, willing to accept whatever she has to throw at him.

"And I was by myself! And I was so scared!" Yata finally gave in and cried. "And now you're telling me that you left me for something that doesn't even matter?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry," Fushimi unconsciously blurted out.

"If you had left me because you fell in love with someone else, I would understand that." Yata rashly brushed tears off her face, trying to recover. "But you're barely giving me a reason."

"I hated it... Homra." Fushimi stared back down on the floor. He felt so uncomfortable but he couldn't do anything, and he didn't want to runaway anymore. "And all those guys... I couldn't stand being there, and watching you be happy with them."

"You hate everyone, Saruhiko. That's a given." Yata snatched a paper towel, wiping her face.

"I loved you." Fushimi bit his tongue, but he continued. "And I only ever needed you... but you didn't feel the same."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yata yelled again, already exasperated. "You should know how much I loved you! That you were special! I treated you differently from them! You think I'd fuck them?!"

"Not all of them, but maybe some." Fushimi admitted, looking away. "Maybe, Mikoto-san."

"WHAT?!" Yata exploded, and Fushimi swore he was done screaming out feelings with her.

"Tch!" Fushimi clicked his tongue, and turned around. "Whatever, you're stupid. I'm leaving."

Yata didn't know what came over her, but she moved, quickly and grabbed at his coat. They paused, waiting for each other.

"Stay for dinner, Sarumi would like that."

Fushimi scoffed with a shake of his head, turning to look back at her. "Stop using our son as an excuse."

"Right back at you, asshole." Yata glared and uttered through gritted teeth.

For another moment, they stared. Until they could hardly tell who was moving, and they kissed. Fushimi placing both hands on the sides of her head, holding her firm. While Yata wrapped both arms around his waist. Their mouths blended, molded into one. A slight prodding of Fushimi's tongue and Yata automatically opens her mouth, tongues tasting each other without holding back. Fushimi took a step forward, pressing Yata on the wall, and sliding his right leg in between hers. When Yata felt what he was trying to do, she reluctantly swallowed most of their overflowing saliva, pausing to catch her breath because she was seriously drowning.

Suddenly the door opened, and she all but shoved Fushimi on the floor. "Sarumi! You're back!" Yata greeted, nervously straightening herself.

Fushimi, on the other hand, sprawled dumbfounded on the floor. He slowly turned his head and true enough, their son was standing by the opened door.

Sarumi just smiled at them as if he didn't see anything. Raising the plastic bag with the ice cream in it, he announced happily. "I got the one with three flavors!"

By the time, the awkwardness had faded, they were all back in the low table eating dinner. Sarumi was animatedly telling stories about how his classmates were such idiots because they were so noisy, and easily fought with each other. He also mentioned that he kinda pitied his teacher because she was new and still didn't know how to handle most of the kids at the same time. She was the same teacher who brought him to Scepter 4, but it didn't seem that Sarumi kept a grudge, which was good. Fushimi couldn't help being grateful either, if it wasn't for her, he probably would never met his son. Or maybe he would have, but it might've taken longer than this. Yata, on the other hand, wasn't really mad. She couldn't blame the teacher because even among the aura users, the fact that Sarumi has red aura was a big issue.

"Well, at least they're not bullying you anymore, right?" Yata discreetly pushed a cup of vegetables towards Sarumi's direction.

"It was a stupid excuse to tease me anyway," the kid thoughtlessly picked on the vegetables, glancing every now and then on his father's untouched share.

"You don't really have to eat those if you don't want to," Fushimi gave in, he knew their son didn't want to eat it.

For a moment, Sarumi looked incredibly relieved, until Yata cut in.

"No, Sarumi. Don't listen to your father, he's a stupid monkey." She reprimanded, before glaring at his father as if scolding him as well. "You have to eat your vegetables _even_ if you don't want to."

"But they taste awful!" Sarumi felt a little courageous upon receiving the support of his father. "These baby corns don't even taste like corn!"

"Just eat them, they're good for you." Yata held him by the chin to look at her. "Please, Sarumi? I went through the trouble of cooking those for you."

Sarumi frowned but nodded. Looking down on the cup with a grimace, he proceeded to eat his baby corns one-by-one.

"The things you do for love..." Fushimi commented with a smirk, not sure which one of them he was teasing, but it works.

"Shut up," Yata immediately glared. "You finish your vegetables too."

"Make me." Fushimi challenged.

Yata smirked. "If you finish those, I'll kiss you."

Fushimi gave her a dead stare, before slowly frowning and clicking his tongue. He grabbed his cup and started eating it all. He heard Sarumi giggling afterwards.

After dinner, as Yata ran the water for Sarumi's bath, Fushimi prepares to leave.

"I should get going, I have an early shift tomorrow." He stood up and gathered the papers he set aside initially.

"Where are you going?" Sarumi asked walking up to him as he turned for the door.

"Back to the dorms where I live," Fushimi frowned at the question, it didn't make sense.

"But you and Mama are married now," Sarumi clutched on his pants. "That means, you come home here."

Fushimi blinked and openly stared. While the kid has a point, it's not like he and Misaki were _actually_ a couple. Well, they were 'kind of' but...

"He's right," Yata came from the direction of the bathroom, staring him down with fire in her eyes. She smirked and mimicked what he said to her earlier. "You're mine now."

Fushimi opened his mouth, and closed it, like a mindless fish. He blinked a couple more times, before releasing an exasperated sigh, and chuckling. He opened his mouth again, but didn't know exactly what to say, so he just raised both of his hands in silent surrender, sitting himself back by the low table. With Sarumi and Misaki staring at him with their sparkling amber eyes, how could he possibly refuse?

"Yay!" Sarumi cheered, and shared a high-five with his mother before running off to the bathroom.

Yata started laying out the two futons, and Fushimi just stared some more.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked belatedly.

"it's fine, isn't it?" She arranged the pillows. "We can always talk anyway."

Fushimi sighed, defeated again. "If we're going to start living together, we should get a bigger apartment."

This time, it was Yata who stared at him. "This isn't going to be as easy as that."

"Of course, it isn't. But we have a son, we have to make it work somehow."

"We're not together like that."

"But we're together anyway... just go start looking for one, I'll take care of it."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." Fushimi cut her off. "Let me do this, I've been absent for five years..."

"You didn't know-"

"I should have."

"Fine, go be the man of the house if you want to so badly." Yata rolled her eyes.

Fushimi chuckled and sighed, for some reason it felt easier to breathe now. "By the way, you still haven't given my my prize yet... for eating the vegetables."

Yata's eyes slowly widened, and she blushed profusely. Heaving a deep breath, she crawled towards him and pecked him on the side of his mouth. She quickly pulled away afterwards, preparing a towel and clothes for her bath after her son.

"That's it?" Fushimi complained, but was smiling.

"You need to work more to earn them, bastard." Yata stood as she heard the bathroom door open, signalling her son had finished. "You owe me five years."

Fushimi watched her walk away. "I'm working on it."

Sarumi then joined his father, and they started working on his homework while Yata was taking a bath. Fushimi made sure everything was done, before taking a bath himself. He'd have to wear the same thing overnight, but he guessed he could easily just change tomorrow in his dorm before heading for office. After his bath, he walked out of the bathroom to see his wife and child already snuggling up on the bed. There was a big enough space for him beside Sarumi, the kid was lying in the middle of the two futons.

"Turn off the lights," Yata asked him before he laid beside them. "Good night, Sarumi." She kissed their son's forehead.

"Good night, Mama. Good night, Papa."

"Good night." Fushimi closed his eyes to the image of Misaki hugging Sarumi.

* * *

Morning came too soon, but Fushimi woke up feeling the most refreshed in days. Well, years actually. He opened his eyes and saw Sarumi's head on his chest, Misaki was on his shoulder. The both of them turned vertical in their sleep, for some reason. He yawned and fumbled on top of above his head for his glasses, sliding them into place so he could look at his family a little clearer. That's right. His wife and his child. It was amazing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on how he would even begin to describe this. It was weird, and a little nerve-wrecking, but it certainly felt good.

He'd been thinking about it since yesterday, it had only been three days and so much has already happened. He found out he had a child, Misaki was back in town, and now they were married. It was unbelievable, it was just too much and he was starting to feel scared. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to turn away. Not after hearing Misaki say those things.

_"I was pregnant at fifteen, Saruhiko! And I was by myself! And I was so scared!"_

He should've been there. He shouldn't have left her. He should've known.

But there was nothing to do about that now. He's try to make up to them both, he really would, and as best as he could. Because he wants this to work this time, he wants to come home to Misaki and hear her say 'welcome back', like she does with Sarumi everyday. He wants to eat her cooking, even those horrible vegetables. He wants to kiss her all the time, and more, everything they could've done but weren't able to because he had ran away from her. He was even stupid enough to convince himself that she liked someone else and didn't need him anymore. He was so stupid, he made himself believe that he didn't need her in his world anymore.

He was just glad Sarumi had been there. If she didn't get pregnant, they would probably never get back together. And he noticed Misaki had changed a lot since then, a sort of calm but somewhat forced maturity due to possible repercussions that could've been brought upon by decisions she had to make before, during, and after pregnancy and childbirth. And although he felt bad, he felt even more admiration. Mothers are amazing. He wouldn't say the same for his own mother, but Misaki was special. Misaki is the mother of his child. Misaki is amazing.

"Good morning," she greeted as she rose up to stretch.

He didn't even notice her awakening.

Yata prepared a quick breakfast, while Sarumi woke and changed clothes for school. The two of them drove him off, on their way to work. Standing side-by-side as they watched their child walk up and into the building. Fushimi looked beside him, "by the way, Misaki... it's probably already too late to say this, but..."

She turned to face him.

"You do realize you named our son 'beautiful monkey', right?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Happy SaruMi Fest! :'D
> 
> AN:
> 
> I'm so sorry if this seemed rushed? I really did try to finish this in time for the Fest, but I barely made it. And I'm sure there's a better way to write this, I just— thank you for bearing with me! (;_;)
> 
> And I might continue this too, if I get good ideas for it. If you have suggestions, you can leave them in the review. ;3
> 
> Fic Facts:
> 
> 1.) Ryouko - I'm using this name because it's very close to Kamo's first name, and it was never mentioned what his daughter's name was, or age.
> 
> 2.) I don't know much about Japan's family registry and the process, I'm making most of this up. If anyone knows better, please enlighten me. xD
> 
> 3.) Scepter 4 is officially named "Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Annex 4". If I'm not mistaken, Munakata leads just Annex 4 and not the entire Bureau or department, because they manage 'special foreigners', right? The strains only. So Annex 1 will be the department for the normal citizens; Annex 2 for normal foreigners; and Annex 3 for Yata and Fushimi who are aura users with a clan. I don't know if such information has been confirmed, but we're using this premise for this fic, okay?
> 
> — Lynx
> 
> 20160712

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SaruMi Fest! :'D
> 
> AN:
> 
> Geez, it was so awkward using 'she' and 'her' for Yata. LOL
> 
> Anyway, I'm still working on part 2... I will finish it within SaruMi Fest, I swear!
> 
> — Lynx
> 
> 20160710
> 
> If anyone's interested, I'm also on tumblr: [here](http://fatecamiswhil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
